A transmitter can send out a communication signal. A receiver that receives the communication signal, whether the receiver is a receiver intended by the transmitter or not, can attempt to process the communication signal. However, if at least some information about the communication signal is not known to the receiver, then processing the communication signal can be difficult and ultimately it can be difficult to use the content of the communication signal.